


dirty laundry

by iroikos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Agitation to Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aster's really pissed about being flirted with, Jaden's a flirtatious shit, M/M, References to past ProShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroikos/pseuds/iroikos
Summary: everyone knew that the washing machine in the apartment washroom was unreliable.





	1. Chapter 1

everyone knew that the washing machine in the apartment washroom was unreliable.

sometimes when reading three minutes, It'd be done in one. sometimes when reading one minute, it takes five. it gives no warning to anyone, the only consistency is that it NEVER reads the right time for anyone.

as such, Aster Phoenix, was no exception to its cruel games. standing in that damp, dreary room with his clothes hamper — waiting for the last load done by someone else in the building to be completed so he could swiftly put his clothes into the washer, put the unknown persons into the dryer and be done with the last chore of tonight. as such with everyone and every single time anyone uses that damn washer, the time read one minute but he'd already been here for about four.

( I'll just run up and get my phone. ) 

setting his clothes down, he took the first steps out of that basement and into the first floor hall. he kept a casual, but fast pace to get to the second. on the way up, he passed a few different faces but one that for only a millisecond crossed his mind as odd. he'd passed everyone in this student housing at least once but this guy didn't look anything like belonging there. ripped up jeans, flannel shirt around the waist, black t shirt and messed up red sneakers. not to sound horrible or judgmental, but he looked like anyone else and this dorm wasn't for just anyone. this was for the richest of the school. not for a casual dressing, brown eyed boy who smiled at him when passing by. weird.

( probably someone's boyfriend or best friend. )

didn't matter to him, in Aster's world the current objectives were laundry and phone. which as his hands reached out to his unlocked door, opening it and leaning in to grab the cellphone off the desk and head right back down towards the basement after shutting his door, one such objective being swiftly completely.

took no more then three minutes to finish the walk back down to the basement, just to see a familiar face leaning down and throwing their laundry into that damn washer after clearing it out. 

"Um, Excuse me?"

there was an overtly defensive squint right after the voice that seemed to echo in the room drew the attention of brown eyes down there. 

"Oh, Hi! If your laundry was the one in the dryer originally, I set them over there."

polite enough, overtly friendly. he had a tone that almost reminded Aster of a dog, a very, very dumb, overly friendly dog. 

"No, I was the one who was about to put there laundry in that washer before you stole it. So please take your stuff out of it, and Wait."

brown eyes turned his head in a way that projected offense at Aster's tone but he still kept this playful grin on his face as he gently, but confidently started the washer Aster had just demanded to be handed over. 

"Well. That's a shame for you, Because as you just witnessed I seemed to have started the washer, Oh Noooo. Just wait like 40 minutes, that's what the timer says."

"EVERYONE in this dorm knows that timer doesn't work!"

"Good thing I don't live in this dorm then."

"Obviously."

"Hey! What does that mean?"

"IT means you LOOK like a peasant who just wandered in!"

both with folded arms, angry squints and barred teeth hadn't noticed how close they had gotten to each other in the heated argument ( less of an argument, more of a bitch off if we're being honest. ) but neither seemed to care as brown eyes turned right past Aster and began walking upstairs.

"Well, I did. So good job figuring THAT out Sherlock Holmes."

"My name isn't Sherlock Holmes."

stomping right after the young man who was doing his best to evade Aster and get to the elevator, they continued their "discussion."

"Well, what is your name."

"Aster, Aster PHOENIX. Yeah, that's right. I'm ASTER PHOENIX. Pro athlete, Young genius. So you better come right back down their and get your laundry."

"Never heard of you, I'm J. Good for nothing. Nice to meet you, Aster."

the way 'J' said his name made his blood boil, It managed to sound just like an insult without even trying it seemed.

"What kind of Name is J?"

brown eyes turned to face Aster, right as he stepped into the open elevator to.

"Short for my real name, Sherlock. I'm not telling some crazy dude my REAL name. If just J bothers you, then J.Y. My initials. I'll get my laundry when it's done. So bye bye."

Aster stood their, dumbfounded for a solid five seconds but it was just enough time for the elevator to close as Aster's blood rised to his cheek in both anger and embarrassment that some low life had ACTUALLY treated him like that. 

 

forty minutes. That was the time frame that was given, as soon as the time hit Aster was heading down those stairs and basically slammed the basement door open expecting to see a dumb, brown eyed boy standing their waiting. karma seemed to side with the dumb dog. for the first time in like, ever. That washer seemed to actually be on time and he saw his laundry tumbling in it with a small note on his laundry basket that was sitting on the washer now.

' you look kinda hot when mad, sorry about stealing your washer - J. '


	2. Chapter 2

"Chazz, I swear to God! He was the most infuriating little thing!"

Hands slam against a study hall desk, a groan of irritation that was only kept from being a scream was the factor of they were in a public setting. Aster wasn't the type to have emotional outburst often, But when he died they were loud and always in private. reputations to uphold and everything. Chazz was rather used to this behavior though, Him and Aster had known each other for a few years now. he saw the ending of Aster and Zane's three year relationship, which he was there for the last year of it and honestly it was one of the most uncomfortable things to keep Aster away from his cell phone in fear he'd either leave a long, ranting voice mail that could be easily translated to a short and sweet sentiment of "fuck you" or, the same type of ranting voice mail, but this time the sentiment would be "we should get back together." and neither are what sober Aster would actually want. Him and Zane hadn't had a bad or messy break-up, it was mutual. neither had enough time to see the other, with complicating schedules and the few times they can spend hours or, the rare, sweet times when they had days or weeks, it was tense from not seeing each other for weeks and only texting or speaking on the phone. Yet, when you put enough alcohol into Aster, he either wants someone to lay with or someone to yell at. 

"Little? I thought you said he was taller then you?"

"That's besides the point, Princeton."

"Besides the point", translation: Don't bring up my height. Aster Phoenix was nineteen years old and only five feet two inches, Despite this, He was easily one of the most stunning people in this school, (possibly in the current media too.) Aria white hair, dancing on the edge of silver when in the darker areas, complimented by his pale almost doll like skin. his eyes were a stunning sapphire that drew the attention of anyone he met, they could easily project anything he wanted onto you. wether it be warmth and love, or hatred and annoyance depended on who you were and what type of mood he was in. Chazz didn't mind, He knew Aster had quite rapid mood swings and went to therapy because of it for a time, but he didn't pry much into wether it was a diagnosable illness or was Aster truly just moody. either way, he was not very fun to be around when angry. even if it was towards Chazz.

"OKAY, OKAY! Don't get that hostile with me, Mr. Phoenix." 

"Don't Mr. Phoenix me, Mr. Princeton."

"Okay, What do you need me to do? He said his name had the initials J.Y. We should just check the student roster."

That wasn't the worst idea, the roster was available for anyone who worked on staff or a teacher's assistant, which Chazz was to one of the Engineering classes. Professor (And Doctor) Vellian Crowler. Aster had a relatively neutral opinion of him, The only reason he even knew of him was Chazz, who was doing it for the extra credit, Honestly Aster thought he was a bit intense but not a bad person. just a bit much. back to the point, Chazz could very easily find out who J.Y. was, but honestly isn't that a little bit intense.

"I don't know Chazz. .", there was an actual debate in his head — dripping into the tone of his voice as hesitation. "Isn't that a bit creepy? Even for me."

"Listen dude. It's not my laundry. I wasn't the one called hot by some Hazel eyed-"

"Brown. They were brown."

"Oh Okay right, Brown eyed guy. Why do you know that?"

why did he know that? he never paid attention to anyone who wasn't important to him. he had ex-boyfriends he didn't even know the eye color of. maybe it was because that's what Aster had began calling him, brown eyes. they were so big, so bright and just too innocent to ignore. they made the chocolate brown of his hair stand out more, the contrast of the lighter atop of his head also made all three of the slightly different shades seem much more mesmerizing and attention drawing. his tan skin also helped with everything blending, making him look like the perfect first time Highschool boyfriend.

"It stood out. Sue me."

"Whatever, the point is do you want me to find the guy or not?"

He really can't decide — One, he most definitely wanted his very petty, revenge. the guy just rubbed him the wrong way, the way he walked and talked, just the way he looked at Aster made Aster's blood boil. he was so casual, so calm and friendly like he knew Aster, like they were FRIENDS not just people who passed each other in a hallway and got into a small spat over a washer. 

"Aster?"

"Yeah, check the roster for me." 

despite knowing what he wanted, actually agreeing to look up this guy on the student roster felt a bit more unusual and creepy then he was actually prepared for. nothing can be done about it now though, as Chazz took that as a final answer. at least Aster assumed when he did, or maybe Chazz just wanted some space. either way, He was gonna find out what that guys name was, and from their he could work out what exactly he was gonna do. something of a cruel irony, depending on if this kid was in student housing or his own — living with parents or roommates, he may just make "J" do his own laundry while he curled up in bed. 

Yeah, Yeah that sounds perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short but I needed to get a chapter explaining HOW Aster found Jaden's apartment, it was also just fun to show how dedicated Aster is to very small things that will continuesly bother him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden manages to not flirt but will actually completely ruin it in the next chapter.

Jaden Yuki, Second Year, 22 years old, Graphic Designs student, Professor Lyman Banner, Apartment 205.

That's who had stolen the damn washer from Aster Phoenix a full business week ago. it took Chazz only a few hours to find Jaden Yuki, since their were only two other kids in the entire college with J.Y. Initials and neither fit the perfect description like Jaden did. what the extra time was Aster nonchalantly asking around if anyone knew where his apartment building was and what room was it because at a "study session" in the library Jaden had left one of his books and Aster wanting to be a darling, sweet friend was going to return it to him in person but they hadn't exchanged addresses as they always met up at one of the campus library's. really wasn't that hard, the only reason it did take so long was finding someone who genuinely believed Aster. turned out it was a guy named Bastion Misawa, a biology student who was apparently a friend of Jaden's. so, after his classes, a few phone calls and a brief lunch with his close friend Sartorius he was showing up at the male's doorstep's, holding a small bag with you guessed it — his laundry. not any clothing he'd wear out in public, can't trust a graphic design student who wore clothes that looked like he had since his first year of high school to not ruin everything in his actual closet. the clothing he was trusting to Mr. Yuki were all clothes Aster would wear when he was alone in his dorm, curled up watching some movie while not fearing that popcorn will stain his baggy sweatshirt he stole from Zane when they had been dating for only two weeks and he never gave back. 

"Excuse me, anyone home?"

Another knock on the decent apartment door, nothing fancy but not as nice as the dorm he was in. this entire place was somewhere Aster never thought he'd go to any day of his week, but, when you're determined:you're determined. 

"Sorry, I'm coming!"

The sounds of a door being unlocked, swiftly followed by the door opening. Aster was being greeted by the familiar bright brown eyes that he'd come to know only a few days prior. 

"Oh No."

"Oh yes, I'm assuming you remember me?"

"Sadl- Hey!"

Pushing right past Jaden and into the apartment, Aster looked around subtly. not to small, not to big. clothes, a mixture of both comic, schooling and regular books thrown around their living rooms. honestly, it wasn't horrible living conditions but with someone as clean and organized as Aster it seemed like an absolute pig sty. Scrunching his nose in abject disgust, Aster gently set his laundry bag down on the ground by the kitchen counter as he walked farther into the home which he just invaded by most descriptions and sat down on a stool by the kitchen table that Aster had just sat his bag against, crossing his legs as he did so. Hearing that door which he just walked through creak gently as it was shut, he glanced back towards brown eyes who was giving him a look between confusion, curiosity and fear. 

"So, uh, is there a reason you actually went all Sherlock Holmes and tracked me down?"

A small but overtly confident smirk reached Aster's face as he cupped his own hand against his cheek, having placed it on the counter and was now carrying himself rather casually for someone who was eyeing his new "friend" in such a way that made Jaden very nervous, The look gave off the vibe of a cat eyeing a field mouse, like an alpha predator finding the weakest of its food chain already wounded. 

"Yes, you stole MY washer. So now you're gonna use this buildings to wash MY clothes."

It was a partial shock to Jaden, because, even in the back of his mind he thought when Bastion had originally told him about the boy asking for his address — he did think it may have something to do with the whole washer situation, but his rationality had kicked in. No one could really be THAT petty. Apparently, he was wrong. Very. Very wrong. 

"If I do it, will we be even?" 

Even wasn't a statement Aster particularly liked, in his opinion, Jaden should be doing his laundry for an entire week with all he did, flirting and smiling at him was an added offense. Ignoring the fact that it was kind of nice to get that sort of attention again from a guy who didn't look like an overgrown beetle or was pretty, but way to dumb to spend an entire night with ( even when you add in mouths being occupied by other activities. ). Compromises had to be made though, He'd already spent a few days tracking this guy down. If Jaden was just going to roll over with the promise of this will be the only day he had to, seems like an okay choice to Aster. 

"Sure, we'll be even."

It wasn't a hard decision to make, do about two or three loads of laundry, spend two or three hours in either awkward silence or learning about the pretty boy who was sitting in his kitchen now even if the pretty boy was a little obsessive and kind of scary. With a gentle huff of 'why must all the weird shit happen to me?' Jaden leaned down and picked up the bag of laundry, glancing at Aster while he opened his apartment door. 

"My rooms on the right side of the hall, the one with the superhero movie posters and the red door. I have a mean sick cat in there so I don't suggest going in there. Bathrooms down the same hallway, pass my two roommates rooms. It has a white door. Drinks and Pizza are in the fridge, now other then that bathroom door and whatever you want in the fridge. Don't. Touch. Anything."

"So, you wanna play a game?" 

They were sitting there for about half a hour as Aster had just been sipping a glass of soda Jaden offered while getting his own, looking at their phones and not talking, well, not talking til Jaden asked the question.

"What kind of Game?",Aster scrunched up his nose and did his best to look intimidating. "Because I'm not that type of person."

"No, no nothing like that- ew, not ew at you but- what I meant was do you wanna play a game called heroclix? It's kind of older now but it'd be good to past the time. .", Jaden's big brown eyes peeking up from his phone and meeting Asters sparkling blue ones. "You can be Batman. . Or captain America. . Or one of the x men too."

Hearing those names again stirred something in Aster, as a child he adored heroes. Batman being one of his absolute favorites but like most things, he liked to think he grew out of such things with his age and maturity levels. He hadn't thought about Heroes in a couple of years, though occasionally checking in on comic news when Marvel began making movies and he was excited to see DCU do better things with their movies. Personal preference, Marvel always had such a upbeat and positive look on things. DC shines the spotlight on the darker things in life, the truer things.

"If I can be DC characters. . Fine." 

Like a kid on Christmas, Jaden smiled this happy-go-lucky sterling smiling that made Aster's heart for a complete second flutter before he ran to his bedroom down the hall. Aster took a moment to regain himself, one from the fact that he actually thought Jaden was adorable from how excited he got over a simple game and two because He thought this overly enthusiastic dork was cute. He definitely wasn't desperate enough yet to date a guy who lived with two roommates and lived like high functioning barn animal. Just a few games while laundry is being done, nothing can go wrong there. Besides, It'd also been a while since Aster got to sit down and play any type of competitive game, Zane and Chazz always said something about him being "too competitive."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start getting cute then Jaden messes up as he is not a man with the words.

This was beyond belief infuriating for him. Aster had lost the last four games of this stupid board game and by now, all of his laundry had been done. He could've gone home literally an hour ago but was too emotionally invested in these dumb figures that he needs to play this dumb game. 

"So, want to take a break."

"No."

Asters tone was bitter, angry. It made Jaden nervous but at the same time there was something undeniably cute about how intense Aster got about competition. Jaden being the same way, But, he couldn't keep this up. He rose from the table, starting to walk towards his room to check on Pharaoh, his cat, as he heard Aster's chair move to and foot steps follow behind.

"Hey, where are you going ?? We're not done here.", Asters cheeks flushed slightly from the audacity of Jaden to just get up and leave the table without a word. 

"I'm checking on my cat, he's old and he's fat and he screams a lot. Want to meet him?" 

Asters steps faltered slightly against the wooden flooring of Jaden's apartment as they grew closer to the door ( made apparent to be his by the mixture of band and movie posters covering it, the bands were odd ones Aster knew the names of but didn't listen to. The movie posters all being superhero or Disney. ), Something felt wrong about going into this boy he hardly knew bedroom, like this was some sort of invisible boundary line of wanting to keep his reputation as not someone to be easy in anyway shape or form and a genuine curiosity to what someone like Jaden's room would look like. Plus the idea of meeting a fat, old cat that screams a lot did also seem semi-appealing to a guy who hardly ever gets to be around animals other then a very mean African Grey Parrot named Plasma who snips and bites at his hands every time he goes near him without food. 

"Uh. Sure?", He mentally cursed at the way his inflection made him sound unsure of himself. That was another issue for another time as Jaden opened and pushed open his door, walking in and heading straight for the light brown with dark brown stripes most definitely fat cat laying in a bed beside what, Aster assumed to be, Jaden's desk. More pressing matters at hand in Asters view, blue eyes scanning the messy college kids room. It wasn't small, but not as large as Asters room at his home. The bed laid against the wall you'd turn to when you enter, no bed frame just a mattress with red galaxy themed comforter and black sheets. A bunch of pillows were strummed across it, alongside clothing yet to be folded and put up. Two windows were on the wall besides the one the bed was pushed against, across from the way you enter. They had black mandala blankets over them, covering the sunlight from entering but giving the design a red glow to it. On the top near the corners of the room, stretching across were string Christmas lights, currently unlit. The desk which the plain black cat bed with a white paw print cushion sat near was a plain black one, like anything else you'd see in a dormitory back at campus. Books and drawings scattered it, along with some different pieces of clothing that weren't haphazardly thrown on the floor. A shelf held different figures in comics, a few posters were scattered on the grey walls. It looked nothing like Asters dorm. His was clean and kept, everything had a place, nothing was just thrown about and yet. There was something nice about the chaos.

"Okay, Pharaoh, meet Aster. Aster, Meet Pharaoh. He's sort of a dick." 

Aster felt his lips twitch upwards into a smile at Jaden calling his own cat names, leaning down and holding his hand out to the cat who simply sniffed it before rubbing his head gingerly against it.

"Aww. . He's not mean."

"Okay, Okay. No. he hisses at EVERYONE. My roommates ! Company ! Even my ex boyfriend got the brunt of his midnight attacks to unsuspecting feet that dare touch the floor!" 

Something inside Asters chest tightened at two particular words. Ex, meaning no longer in a relationship and Boyfriend, meaning Jaden wasn't . . Against dating guys. Yeah sure Jaden had been a bit flirtatious, but you never know if a boys going to chicken out because he's never actually been with another male. Yet Jaden said Boyfriend, Jaden had been. Jaden wouldn't be running for that reason at least if anything happened. 

"I'm just special.", Aster mused as his nails grazed the creatures fur in a loving gesture, only earning gentle purring from the old cat as it got up and started rubbing against Aster's feet. Aster took that as a good sign, picking up the cat and heading towards Jadens bed. Sitting down like he'd been here multiple times and this was completely his space. Jaden just stood dumb founded for a solid minute, before grudgingly picking up his laptop and sitting on the bed too. Beginning to open it and do something with. 

Blue eyes gazed over to Jaden, still lovingly petting down the cat that had accepted its placement into Asters lap, crossing his legs he peaked over a bit studying the page on the computer screen.

"What're you doing?"

"Well, if you're gonna play with my cat. I'm gonna do this."

Aster scrunched up his nose, scratching Pharaohs head as he scowled towards Jaden.

"We still have to play another game of Heroclix."

A small smile crept onto Jadens face as he nudged Aster's arm.

"You remembered what its called."

"Well, Yeah, its. . Fun." 

Asters eyes darted away, back to the tabby cuddled into his lap and his hands just barely tracing the fur now. He didn't want to admit to enjoying such a dumb game because that'd mean Jaden had a reason to invite him over, again. Just to play that. 

"So. How old is pharaoh?"

Jaden had shut his laptop, moving closer to Aster to pet the sleeping cat. His chest nearly touching Aster's shoulder as he leaned, this was the first time Aster fully processed Jaden was taller then him. Not as tall as Zane, but still tall. He liked that trait in his partners, Cursing himself for even making a mental note of Jaden being just the right height to pull down for kisses. 

"Oh, I've had him since I was 16. He was a Gift from a Highschool Professor. . He passed away and I got this grumpy old tub of lard."

Despite the tenseness of bringing up death, Aster couldn't contain any laughter at the 'tub of lard' comment. 

"Oh. That's so mean!", he playfully shoved Jaden away. "You should be ashamed!"

Jaden laughed as his body was pushed back against the bed by the shove. Sitting back up he just rolled his eyes, Aster knew a sweet old man. Not the fat tuna eater who sits on Jadens face in the middle of the night to purr. 

"Yeah well I'm not, You don't know Satan."

"He's not Satan, just, a big kitty."

"Okay you don't know him well enough to defend hi— Was that your phone?"

A gentle buzz from Asters jean pockets caught Jaden's attention as the silver haired man pulled out his phone and nearly shrieked at the time, ten at night. He'd been here for literal hours on end and he had to go, putting Pharaoh out of his lap and walking out of the door. Aster hastily went back to the living room to collect his jacket, Jaden following after.

"Wait did- did I do something? Did I say something? I'm sorry!"

"No, No it's not you I'm just. I shouldn't be here this late!"

"Well you shouldn't be walking home either alone! You can stay here!"

Asters head whipped around at that comment, those soft, beautiful sapphire orbs of eyes turning vicious and cold like a thunderstorm.

"I don't know what type of guy you think I am but I'm certainly not THAT Type, Mr. Yuki."

Jaden's skin crawled at the glare, the tone, the electricity and general hatred coming off Aster's body was horrifying. 

"No, No I didn't. Can I drive you then? I have. A bike but my roommate Syrus has a car and their in Hasselberry's jeep so I can borrow it. I didn't mean to imply you- and I- I mean if you had wanted but-. Im just digging myself deeper come on please let me drive you home." 

Aster continued to scowl at Jaden, mouth pursed and eyes squinted at him to fully convey if looks could Aster would be a murderer in this moment. Yet, he sighed. Turning his back to Jaden and beginning to walk out the cramped apartment.

"Alright, Fine. Come on."

Jaden's eyes widened at the agreement, He lurched across the counter for Syrus' keys. Knowing he'd have to apologize in the morning but he really didn't want Aster taking a cab and Syrus would understand the situation at the time. He quickly followed after Aster and nearly locked his apartment, before stopping mid key turn.

"Oh. Uh. Do you want your laundry?"

"Yes you moron!"

"Geez, Sorry! Sorry!"

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll do more, if anyone wants to see more. There's like no works of these two so let's just see how this goes.


End file.
